Shepard's last days
by SweetBrownie
Summary: Aftermath of the big war with the Reapers (in mass effect 3). Shepard is alive, but he is in a coma. In this story the reader takes part of most the characters lives. What will they do after the victory over the Reapers? About MaleShep, story is divided in three acts and some chapters contains story from two characters.
1. Act 1: Chapter 1: Remember Mindoir?

**Chapter 1: Remember Mindoir?**

Daniel Shepard

Oily shadows surround him in a bleak forest and the mist lit up the background with white light. A man stands alone, looking idly at the figures. He don´t know his own name, what happened to him or anything. He doesn't even know how he got here, or where "here" is. But something is nagging him. He knows he should… know this place. First it's all blank, then certain memories crawls forth in his mind. He had this dream many times before, but he can´t recall how many. Last time he was here he chased a young boy. While he runs he moves slow while the child can slip away, time and time again. From the silhouettes voices called out, reusing phrases from his memories. But he can't remember what these phrases were right now. In the end, when the man reached the boy, an exact replica of himself were there to embrace the little one. Then, in the last minutes, the duo looked on the real man and began to burn. When he woke up that time he was sure that meant something, but what?

This time, there was no child, only he and the shadows.

- How is it, Daniel? someone asked from nowhere.

The man looks around, but sees nothing but the same scenery as before.

-Who´s there? Show yourself! Daniel called out.

- You can´t remember me? Oh, that doesn't matter, you will know all about me sooner or later.

- Show yourself!

- No… no, not now. Soon.

There was a small silence, where the man tries to find the source of the voice.

- I said, show yourself! he demands even higher.

- Well, well, the great Daniel has another neural breakdown, has he? Buh, hu, hu, the voice sounded in a patronizing tone.

The man stops in his tracks.

- Daniel? Is that my name?

- Yes, you are Daniel Shepard, the "great hero" from Mindoir, the voice said sarcastically. You remember Mindoir, right?

- No, not really, Daniel reveals sadly. I can´t recall anything. I really want to remember… can you help me?

The voice went quiet. Then it asked something that shocked Daniel a bit.

- Do you really want to know? I mean, if you have amnesia its better off.

- What? What can be so bad about my memories?

A pause again.

- Do you want to know? the voice asked in a serious tone.

Daniel thought for a bit. _I want to know who I really am. But is it that bad?_ Daniel made up his mind; he wants to remember it.

- Yes, he finely replies, and as if a snap of his fingers memories starts to flow through his mind.

_**The sun was bright and the air clear. The wind ruffles the branches in the three crowns. It´s a great Sunday morning and a sixteen year old Daniel Shepard lie in the grass and just take it all in, with no care in the world. He studies the movement of the birds high up in the sky. They are wild and free, something that he was today.**_

_**- Hey, Daniel, someone called.**_

_**It was his big brother, Leo. He lied right beside him, looking at him. The two brothers were very good friends. If one of them was in trouble the other would always help. And when they had a fight it always went bad, because the best of friends can hurt the most. But today was everything fine.**_

_**- What do you say about sneaking on Mrs. Summer's cat and scare it?**_

_**Mrs. Summer was a kind old lady, living not far from the Shepard family. She was babysitting the brothers when they were younger and is like a second mother. She has a fat cat, named Scribbles, and chasing it has been a big amusement for the kids in many years. And scaring the poor thing, by lurking up behind it and then make a loud sound, has been another occupation they enjoy.**_

_**- That sounds fun. I love how it jumps up in the air, Daniel answered gladly and rises to his feet.**_

_**- Yeah. The scratches its gives us is totally worth it, right? smiles Leo and gets himself up.**_

_**The two walks towards Mrs. Summer´s house, and on their way they meet their mother, Hanna. She is a proud woman, caring of her children and husband and has a warm smile.**_

_**- Hello, you. What are you doing? she asks.**_

_**She sees the way they are headed and looks at them with firm eyes, guessing what they have in mind.**_

_**- You are not about to scare Scribbles again, are you?**_

_**- No. What do you think of us, mum? responds Leo quickly, looking innocent.**_

_**Hanna looks at her oldest son and smiles shrewdly. She knows when her sons lie.**_

_**- I think that you will.**_

_**Leo rolls his eyes and Hanna smiles.**_

_**- All your scratch marks are right for you. The poor cat wheezes merely from the sight of you two coming.**_

_**Daniel and Leo walked on. When standing in front of the house they gazed around for the cat, but it is nowhere to be found.**_

_**- Where is he? Leo wonders.**_

_**They keep on going, walking aimlessly in their search for the cat. It took 20 minutes to finds Scribbles. And when they did, it hisses sharply at them. A half hour the cat got chased through the streets before it got away.**_

_**The two brothers laughed hard on the way home. They both thought it was a good time spent. But now the day was on its way to end. It´s a little darker outside and the air is chiller. Five minutes from the Shepard´s resident their bellies starts to grumble and they realizes that they haven´t got anything to eat for a while.**_

_**- I wonder if mum have made any food yet, Leo said on the doorstep. I´m starving.**_

_**The rest of the day the whole family was together. They ate dinner, watched TV and finely the two brothers went to bed. After a fun Sunday they were really tired.**_

_**- Leo, Daniels said from his bed and looked over to his brother, lying on the other bed by the opposite wall.**_

_**- Yes?**_

_**- What will you do when you are older?**_

_**- Don't know. Why you asking?**_

_**- Just wondering. I might give you a hand in whatever you doing. Whenever you needing it.**_

_**- I can handle myself, Daniel. And I bet you can to.**_

_**Daniel looks up on the roof, fantasizes what the future holds. In a sense he´s a bit scared. When they will get a job and move away from their parents he might be all alone. His brother, too. And Daniel thought that if Leo needed help or company, or vice versa, they could help each other. With that thought he soon fall asleep.**_

_**Daniel woke up by a high, terrifying scream. It was her mother, he realize quickly. He jumped out of bed and looked over to his brother´s only to see it was empty. Then rumble come out of the living room. Daniel walked over to the door out of his room. He´s tired by the late hour, but he is both curious and scared of what´s going on. When he was to peak out he hears his father's voice. Then a pistol shot. The high and sudden sound made him jump and fall over. Then it was his father´s voice again.**_

_**- Run, Leo! Take Daniel and run!**_

_**Daniel is really worried over the tumult, traumatized what that shot came from and scared for his family wellbeing all at once. He hurried back on his feet and was on his way to the door when Leo comes running in.**_

_**- Leo, what´s happe…**_

_**He was cut off by his brother dragging him to the window. The sounding chaos becomes louder and unknown voices can be heard.**_

_**- No time explaining. We need to get out of here.**_

_**- But… Daniel says weakly and looks back towards the door.**_

_**What´s going on? He desperately wants to know, and he is convinced it's something bad.**_

_**- Come on, Leo hurried and shoves him closer to the window. I can tell you, but only if you hurry.**_

_**And with those words the older brother forced his little brother out of the window. The window was less than a half meter from the ground, and it did not take long before both of them were outside and running for a place to hide. In some places Leo told Daniel to sneak, and in their silent seeking the younger brother got a clear look on the strangers. Their bodies had the form of a human, but they had four eyes, dark-brown skin and had no hair. They had also no nose, just some holes where the nose should have been. And they also saw the strangers dragging some people out of a house.**_

_**After some time the brothers found a good place to hide; under a house there was a small scope of the surface dented downwards, making a little cave. And the entrance was hidden behind some bushes; it's a perfect place for privacy.**_

_**- Here, Leo said with a hushed voice. We can hide here.**_

_**On their way over to the hideout Daniel had puzzled most of it together; their parents could be injured or dead by the strangers. And those they had brought with them were to hold captive… or worse.**_

_**- Mum and dad… are they… you know…**_

_**Leo looked at him with sadness in his eyes, and the younger brother knows the answer before he said it himself.**_

_**- They are dead, Leo finished.**_

_**Daniel got angry. Their parents were dead, and they had done nothing to save them. He didn't even walked into the room.**_

_**- Couldn't we have saved them? Why didn't you help them?**_

_**- There were five of them, Daniel. I didn´t had a chance to help. I´m sorry.**_

_**- You didn't even try, did you?**_

_**- Shh, Leo cut off.**_

_**And to their horror they heard footsteps on the other side of the bush. Between the leaves and the branches they saw a pair of foots walking by. And then they stopped, just a few meters from the brothers.**_

_**- Hey, were you going? asked an unknown voice farther away.**_

_**- I heard something, said the figure on the other side of the bush.**_

_**- From where? the first one said.**_

_**- From around here.**_

_**The two foots walked on, and not long after the friend walked by. The two brothers waited several minutes. For Daniel it felt like hours, and he could feel his heart every ounce.**_

_**- I think they are gone now, Leo said so low that Daniel almost didn't hear it.**_

_**They waited in the dark hole some extra seconds before they began to talk again.**_

_**- I will go to the radio room in the warehouse and send a message, Leo continued.**_

_**- To whom?**_

_**- To anyone that can hear it. I´ll be back in a second.**_

_**Leo crawled out through the bushes without making a sound and disappeared. Daniel waited and waited. While he was alone he cried. He actually cried. He usually never cries, but the simple thought that he never will see his parents made him very sad. And he blamed himself for it; he did nothing about it.**_

_**After some minuets it got chaotic outside. Many captured were flocked to somewhere by the strangers. Daniel recognized many voices; there were neighbors and friends, he could even hear old Mrs. Summers. But he lied there, paralyzed. Minuets become hours, and soon they were all gone. And Leo never came back.**_

- Stop it! Daniel screamed and clutched his hands to the sides his head. Make it stop!

He doesn't want to know what´s next, but it´s to late. He already remembers the whole thing. Tears rolled down his face. _Leo dead?_ _My parents and big brother killed in a raid by batarian slavers? How´s that possible?_

- There it is again, the breakdown, the voice come back. It seems your life is full of it.

_Why didn't I help my parents? Or Leo?_

- WHY?! Daniel screamed, both to himself and the voice.

And, as if it could read his mind, the voice answered. But with a strange tone to it. If Daniel had to guess, it was with amusement and spitefulness.

- I guess you were scared. Scared for your life.

This voice was from hell, Daniel realized. It wants nothing more than to hurt him. _It is surely laughing right now. Why am I listening on it?_

- Leave me, Daniel said, mourning the memory of Mindoir. Just… leave.

It went quiet, he knows that the voice had gone… for now. Then Daniel let all of his sorrow out. He cried, just like he had done many times after the Alliance had saved him from the Batarian slavers. But he had made sure all those other times to be alone. Now he don't care who sees it.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to reality

**Chapter 2: The grieving patient and the newcomers**

Dr. Karin Chakwas

Dr. Chakwas looks on the screen. The pulse shows to be normal. Other internal values are within good range. She sits back in her chair and looks through the window to the other room. In there, on a bed, lies Lieutenant Commander Daniel Shepard in a coma. She takes a deep breath and close hers eyes. She reviews everything that happen these last months.

Since they found him in the rubble doctors had a close eye on him. First he had to lie in her medical lab on the Normandy while waiting for the hospital on earth to be rebuilt. And after two months a room was free for him in a renewed hospital on the planet. By then all of his injuries had healed, except he was still in a coma.

That was three month ago. Dr. Chakwas ended her employment on the Normandy to have a close eye on Daniel. Ever since when he had saved her from the collectors she wanted to repay him for it. And this is the perfect opportunity. He seems to be fine, but that won't really calm the old doctor down. In three month he has been sleeping without any sign to wake up. Most of the time when she haven't attended to the Commander she have helped the other doctors.

She works part time on the hospital and lives at an apartment in the close area. All the time there has been much work to be done. There was many who needed medical attention and she had never time for a breather. And when she goes home on the late evening she feels how tired she is. It is no it have calmed down a bit.

She opens her eyes and gives Daniel one other glance. In a sense, she is impressed by the man. To accomplish so much… He had lived through so many dangerous things and survived to tell the tale. And it seems it hasn't changed yet.

- But still.., she whisper, how is it with you?

She uses to talk to Daniel sometimes. She hopes that he can hear it and that it helps him to wake up. She even speaks with him when they isn´t in the same room.

- How do you feel? she continues.

She hears footsteps behind her and sees another doctor stand by dr. Chakwas side.

- Any problem, Karin? The doctor asks.

- No, nothing. Can I help you with anything?

- Yes. I wonder if I can ask you for some advice.

Dr. Chakwas turn the chair and faces the young man.

- If you aren´t busy, of course, he said.

- No, no. I´m on my break, anyways.

She nods towards the half-cold, half-hot lunchbox on the table, beside the screen.

- Oh, right.

The male doctor makes a nervous halt before he goes on.

- I have this patient. He is completely fine and he will be written out today. But there is something bugging me. I don't know what, but my guts telling me that there is something.

Dr. Chakwas looks backs on Daniel and smiles. But it is a sad smile. Because what the male doctor said fits in on the Commander, too. Since she meet him for the first time there was always a feeling telling her that it is something wrong. Not physical, but mentally. And every time she had mentioned it to him he had always changed subject. Every time. She still wasn´t sure what it was. But she had a hunch.

She turns back to the doctor in front of her.

- Tell me more about it, she demands and stands up from the chair.

She follows the doctor while Shepard is left alone, like many other times, in his lifeless state while being monitored by hospital machines.

After a few hours Dr. Chakwas comes back to check the Commander. She takes a close look at the screen and sees that nothing has changed. _Nothing bad, at least._ She peeks over the screen at Daniel. He has not moved an inch since she walked away. His chest area goes slowly up and down; he sleeps with no clear date to wake up. This is the most peaceful state of mind she has seen him in. But then she notice something; there is something very small making its way down on Daniels cheek, the one facing the window. Dr. Chakwas walks in and spot that what caught her gaze; it was a small tear. _I guess that he´s not in such a peaceful mind after all. Always worrying for something._ She wipes the tear away, and then rests her hand on his forehead. She feels he has a small fever. He might has a flu, she ponders. She studies the face of the Commander.

There is still a small scare under his left eye where a red glow shines thru. He is, after all, half cybernetics. If you would peel of his skin he would light up like a Christmas tree. Even when he had the chance to fix his face, so he wouldn't have those scars all that time ago, he didn´t want to. He wanted to have them and try to make them disappear on his own; to think more calmly. "I need it, doc." he had said to her when she offered the operation. "I need to remember." When he said that she got that hunch again; that he always is in grief. She leaves the room and sits back on the chair. She has a small break anyway. She digs in on the rest of her cold lunchbox. And when she´s done she goes back to work.

All she wanted to do was to go to bed when she comes home that day. But she also wants to see what happens on the news. When she closes the door she sinks down on the couch and turns on the TV. She looks through the channels and stops when she a news reporter's face pops up.

- …rebuilding of quarters proceeds as expecting, but there´s still many homeless. Living in temporary tents, provided by the earth government, is all they have for now.

Dr. Chakwas leans back and eyes the TV screen. The voice tells continues to speak about the situation while pictures show big camping sites. On one food where handed out to a family of four. Their faces look scarred and worn. The scene was dirty and some rubble of the big battle five month earlier. When Dr. Chakwas thinks back on it she remembers it as horrifying. Her home world demolish by a powerful, ancient race from the birth of time. Many of her people slaughtered as animals, even more was abducted. Her memory of her own kidnapping was scarcely something she dares to remember in detail. She wonders if it was the same for the others who were kidnapped, and concludes that it must be.

She lies down on the couch and keeps on looking on the news, but not much time goes by before her eyelids feels heavy. And a few minutes later she sleeps deeply.

It is dark. It is small. Claustrophobic. Stuffy. Tight. She hardly has any space to move. She bangs the walls with her hands. She screams for help. Through the glassy, yellow shell she sees a shadow. The figure can´t be distinguished through the thick vitreous. All she wants is to get out. She screams for help one last. Then the dream abruptly ends. Blackness…

She wakes up on the couch, panting and cowered with cold sweat. The TV is still on, but the news was long gone._ A dream,_ she thinks relived._ Just another dream._

Joker "Jeff" Moreau

The Normandy was waiting docked with Sancta Barbara, a quite new-build alliance ship. Joker studied the other ship through the window of the cockpit. Sancta Barbara was quite big compared to the Normandy. The Alliance was clearly visible on its front, and the white, blue and black colors decorated the whole varnish, just like the Normandy.

Joker was cut off in his wonder of the cheer beauty of Sancta Barbara by the opening of the door to the airlock. A man dressed in Alliance-uniform walked right in and turned off to the galaxy map. And behind the man followed a teenager, around 15-16 years old. The two newcomers did not surprise Joker. They were expected. The man is Lieutenant Commander Theodor O´Lorey, the temporary command onboard the Normandy until Shepard regains his full health. And the teenager is Theodor´s son, Matthew. Why Matthew should be on the ship is beyond Joker´s understanding, but unfortunately he does not have a word in it.

As a time passed Sancta Barbara undocked and made its way towards, to Joker, an unknown destination. And then a tone crackled over the radio.

- Helmsman, towards the Minos wasteland, please.

It was Commander O´Lorey giving his first order.

- On our way, Commander, Joker answered.

Then the ship was on its way for a mission, without Daniel Shepard for a weary long time. A mission to look out for any hostile forces and/or remnants of the reapers. Joker thinks deeply while he steer the ship. He wonders what happened with the reapers. They just took a leave when they were on the verge of winning. A thing that all survivors of the war ask themselves, and the answer might lie with Daniel. He is one of the few that survived the charge towards the beam. But while he is in a coma no light can be spread over this mystery… for now.

A half hour later someone comes to visit Joker. And when he turns his chair around he sees that it is the new command, Theodor O´Lorey. And behind Theodor comes Matthew, with his eyes studying the interior of the small helm.

- Hi, there, Joker greeted. I´m Joker. We haven't met yet, but I have seen your file. Quite a story you have.

And it surely is. A long service to the Alliance, leading many space battles to both victory and defeat. On one occasion he worked as a secret operative.

- And I have seen yours, nodded Theodor. If I didn´t know better you should be called the best pilot in the world.

- And if I didn´t know better I say it´s true. So… what do I own the honor, Commander O´Lorey?

- Please, call me Theo. This mess with titles fades with the years.

The lose manners made Joker frown a little. Shepard never wanted anyone to call him by his first name. And to give him a nickname was out of the question. And Shepard always said Moreau or a title back. After so many years serving under Shepard´s command Joker thought that all Lieutenant Commanders was like that. Theodor reminds him how wrong he is.

- Alright… Theo… what can I help you with?

- I´m just looking around a little. Want to know the ship and its crew. You know, this is a quite rumored vessel.

- I can guess. It has been through a lot. And it goes the same for the people on it. It is mostly one person we owe it to.

Theodor looks sad for a moment.

- Yes. Shepard is a fine man. I hope he wakes up soon.

Joker nods. He hopes that too. He remembers one time when Admiral Anderson asked him to look after Shepard. It was while they gathered troops to the counterattack against the reapers. Joker had made a joke in a try to cheer him up. But obviously it was the wrong place and time. Shepard had snapped back, questioning if Joker takes anything serious with all the humor. Joker, getting in a really bad mood, explained that his family is very likely dead by the reapers and that he knows perfectly well what's at stake. The agitated commander had snapped again, saying that Joker should never joke about the situation, ever. A few days later, almost without a word between each other, Shepard had come back and apologized for his behavior. But he added in the end that he meant what he said.

- I take it you two were close friends, Theodor said.

The flight Lieutenant gathered his thoughts before he answered.

- I don´t know what to call it, actually. He doesn't… socialize so much; I guess it is because of his bad history. But I am one of the few that have stayed with him the longest. Me, Garrus and Tali, I believe. Even if he does not show it that much we three are his closest friends.

Theodor is looking away, like he is reflecting what Joker just told him.

- Was it something else? asked Joker.

- No, its fine. I better let you get back to work.

O´Lorey turned around and walked out of the cockpit. Joker was on his way to turn his chair and let his attention go back to flying the ship when he saw that Matthew still was standing near the door. The teenager looked curiously on him.

- Can I help you with something? Joker wondered.

- Can you tell me about Shepard?

The question was so straight forward that it surprised Joker. Then it turned into amusement._ Of course the first teenager onboard the Normandy is a Shepard-fan,_ he thought while he narrowed his eyes towards the boy.

- Do you want the dirty secrets first?

The boy gave a strange look. He had clearly not anticipated that question.

- Ah, forget it, Joker said after an awkward silence. And besides, I don't have any dirty secrets about him.

The teenager walked closer.

- Have not that many secrets at all, for that matter, Joker added under his breath while the door to the cockpit closed.


	3. Chapter 3: In war and love

**Chapter 3: In love and war**

Garrus Vakarian

_What will you do after the end of a great war? The world is changed forever, and nothing will be the same again. Will you stay on the battlefield and be prepared for a new enemy? Or will you go for something else, now when the galaxy is at peace? For me, it's a hard decision. I have been inspired of a great man. He was my friend, and also the best of his kind. He saved the galaxy from a threat never seen before. But these hard times made me realize there is more to the world than the battle. I want more; something I can come back to._

Garrus stops for a moment in his tracks. He is sitting at his desk in his new house at Rannoch, the Quarian´s home planet. The house was built just a month ago, and so was the whole block around it. He´s writing in the first page of a book: it´s his logbook. He didn´t want to make it on a computer, but on the old-fashioned way. It is more relaxing that way.

To write a logbook was an idea of his psychologist. Garrus have got trouble, personal trouble, since the end of the war. And he figured to talk about it to psychologist was the best way to deal with it is the best way. The situation has become brighter since he began, and this with the logbook might make it stay that way. Hopefully.

The Quarians and the Geth was in a total war once. The Quarians, being creators of the AI-race, believed once that all Geth was evil. Even Tali believed it. For a long time it was known that the Geth attacked the Quarians without warning, and that the robot-race had a deep hatred for all organics. But then, only recently, did Shepard, Garrus and the rest know from Legion that it wasn´t true.

It began long back, when the Geth started to ask the more philosophical questions, like "do I have a soul?" The Quarians that lived back then took this as a sign of them being a threat, and therefore tried to destroy their own creation. And it didn't take long before the Geth unwillingly began to defend themselves. And so, the 3 century long war began. And after 300 hundred years they have finally stopped.

Now, thanks to Shepard, Legion and Tali, the two races work together. Sadly, Legion had to sacrifice himself to make it work. Not only do the races cooperate, the Quarians got their long-lost home-planet back, named Rannoch. And the Geth got true intelligence, true individual consciousness. In their collaboration they raise houses together. The Geth even helps the Quarians to get their natural immune system to work, on some strange way Garrus cannot understand. In some time the Quarinas will not need the suits for protection against deceases anymore.

It feels strange to be on a planet that has been besieged by the Geth for so long time. Somehow Garrus imaged almost the whole planet being covered by geth machine. But surprisingly very little of the planet was. Most of it was covered of plant life and seas, and here and there was ruins from old quarian settlements.

He thinks for a second how he will go on. Writing have never been his strong side, neither have everything that doesn't involve a gun. Talking might be something he´s good on, when he thinks about it. But then again, thinking back on his own career, it might not be enough time he finds the right words and goes on writing.

_I want a family. I want a loving wife, and kids to take care of. Someone to share these good times with, now more than ever. And I guess the turian population needs all help it can get, considering we were almost extinct. What am I writing; all species were on their way to extinction._

He halts again. This wasn't turning out as he thought, and he wonders if he should blot it out. But then he decides that changing it would be a bad idea. This book will be of his inner thoughts. Writing it all down might not be the best thing to do if he doesn't want someone having bad leverage on him. Someone might find it and use the information against him. But yet again, he will not go back to that line of work again. Not if he will have a family.

Garrus plans that if he will return to one of his old jobs, like being the mysterious Archangel, or sensing any kind of danger he will burn this book, leaving nothing behind. And so he is returning to the writing.

_But I have one problem; my love is back at the Normandy. Tali´Zorah is the most loving woman I have met, and it is a wonder that I realized it so late. Tali wants more time with the ship, and she takes it hard to part with it. I haven't told her about having children yet, it´s still just a thought. And so, I leaved her on the ship to prepare a home on Rannoch._

And so have he done. He has bought this house, but has still some problems to find a good job. But it´s just minor fallbacks, nothing else. Everything will be perfect to when Tali will come. And nothing will stand in their way to their perfect life.

_She has told me about the house her father did promise her here on Rannoch. She has even painted a picture on how she dreams it to be. It´s too bad that her father cannot be here to witness that promise come true. That would make her so happy. And I want her happy. And when she can walk around without that mask on all the time the first thing I want to see is her smile._

Garrus hears some noise and looks out a window not far away where he is sitting. What he sees is some quarians and some geth work together to move some material. That scene was not possible a year ago, and Garrus cannot draw his eyes from them for a long time. And when he does he don´t really know what he should write next. Everything he wants to write about stands already in the logbook. And so he decides to write just a few more words to end the entry of the day.

_Everything will be beautiful and absolutely perfect. I can barely wait._

Feeling that he has written all that is necessary he puts the pencil down on the desk, and closes the book. He still feels worried about the book finding its way in wrong hands, so he finds a perfect hiding place for it; behind the desk itself. It is not visible in the tight gap between the back of the desk and the wall, and when Garrus rises again after hiding the book he feels certain about his future. He will make sure everything will be good when Tali come home.

Grunt Urdnot

- Alright, fall up!

Grunt screams out commands as he runs for the next cover. Shoots flies over his head as he covers down behind the pile of smoking machinery. He don´t know what it was before, but who cares. Trying to see what it have been will only keep him from the fight. He is not good with machines anyway. As he shoots over it with his shotgun he makes one of his enemies fly backwards.

- I absolutely love this gun, he speaks to himself, while crunching down behind his cover again.

His brothers-in-arms come up slightly behind him, taking ground on both his sides. Any and all of them are krogans, all of them proud members of clan Urdnot, just like himself. But on the enemy side there is krogan too, but also human and vorcha. They are members of the Blood Pack, a mercenary group having most of their affairs on Omega.

But, strangely, a small number of the infamous group has arrived on Tuchanka of all places. Why have Grunt yet to know. His order is to wipe them all out and to investigate the reason for them coming here. And as it looks right now, it seems Grunt is on his way to succeed in killing them. The Blood Pack has been pushed back towards a cliff, and all of their escape routes are blocked. Their numbers are declining drastically, precisely as Grunt wants it.

- Cover me, he orders to the others, and with a leap he jumps out of his cover.

He runs towards one of the Blood Packs, a human with a very scared face.

- I AM KROGAN! Grunt roars as he tackles the scared figure.

The raging krogan hears bones break in his foe as they make contact. He then halts to full stops, making the human fly half a meter before he lands on the ground with a hurtful cry. Grunt aims on the next enemy not far off and fires, this time a vorcha. A third shoots at him, but the protective barriers block the bullets. Before Grunt has time to aim on the third, one soldier of clan Urdnot tackles him in the same fashion as he himself did just seconds before. When the Blood Pack-member didn´t fly as far as for Grunt he remembers that he is the best krogan alive, because the fact that he is tank-bred makes him stronger than any other of his race. And only the thought of that makes him smile.

But it has not always been that way. A long time after being released from the tank he was confused. It was only with the help of Shepard that he now has confidence in himself. Even when the commander didn't talk so much to him Grunt felt as a true krogan under his command. The chuckle disappears and the pride he just felt turned into… something more tedious. He remembers that Shepard is in a coma, and that it maybe takes years for him to wake up. That human… that soldier is his battle-master, and the absence of a battle-master is chilling. Even if Grunt haven´t followed him on his latest missions the big krogan haven't felt this way before. He can feel that Shepard is temporarily gone.

Grunt was cut off by the cries of victory from his comrades, and he is back in the present. But he has no desire to celebrate, that feeling has disappears in a flash.

- Damn it, Shepard, he swears.

This should be a moment to be happy for. But he has no lust of being happy, now when he have been reminded of his battle-master. And as the other soldier of clan Urdnot glances upon their leader-in-battle they all went silent. They stare at the blue-grayish figure, waiting for him to make a move. But he didn't, he just stares up at the sky. And he experiences something that he has just a few times before; worry.

* * *

**Auther Note:** A few moments after i published this chapter I saw one thing that worryed me a little: that the name of the chapter might imply that not only one of the characters, but both was in love in someone. I dont know if you have thought about it or not but let me get it straight so there is no misunderstanings: Love in the chapter´s name implies that Garrus is in love in Tali, and war implies that Grunt is in a warlike moment. Dont get any funny thoughts between Grunt and Shepard, becouse that will soooo not happen.


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicious

**Chapter 4: Suspicious**

Lieutenant Commander Theodor O´Lorey

The Normandy was indeed a ship to be proud over, with technology from both the Turians and the Humans. And the most impressive is the armor and weapons it has. With both Kinetic barriers and ship armor replaced and upgraded far over its standards the hull was impermeable. Besides its standard weaponry the ship had been armed with thanix cannons, which was further turian technology. Even the laziest of engineers knows that the thanix cannons are really powerful guns. No wonder the Normandy is able to handle so much. Even the standard fuel cells have been upgraded to last longer. Theodor had read the report about the modifications that been made of Shepard and his crew, but to see it with his own eyes is something else.

The crew welcomes him with mixed reactions, but through it all, they made him feel like one of them. Everyone was experts in their own areas and they had indeed much experience out in the field, thanks to the big events. They had scars need healing, but all in all, it is a good crew. He only wishes that he could meet all Shepards squad team. The only one in the team that has stayed on the ship is Tali´Zorah. Nice girl, brilliant with no equal.

Shepard, on the other hand, seems like a lonely fellow. He puts a distance between himself and his crew. Theodor remembers that the personal summary on the legendary man mentions it, but the picture gets clearer from what the crew tells him. And as Joker Moreau said: it is likely because of the bad events in Shepard´s life. Theodor feels sorry for him. When Theodor slept in the captain´s cabin he didn´t want mess things up to much, but he must say Shepard has a fond taste on model ships. But Theodor finds the hamster annoying; with the sounds it does in the night makes it hard for the newly arrived Lieutenant Commander to sleep.

Weeks go by and there are no signs of the reapers, or anything, in the Minos wasteland. But the Alliance orders are to stay put, and to report if they see something. In the meantime Theodor employs himself with different things, mostly speaking with the crew; they are a weary interesting bunch.

Tali´Zorah is one of the best mechanics there is. She do not want to go back to whatever she did while Shepard was dead for two years, like the rest of the squad. She insists to stay on the ship and work down in engineering. She says the ship is like a second home for her. And even if she have looked forward to live on the origin planet of her race, even planned to build a house, she admits it is a weary big step for her. Theodor have realized when she speaks of it she shivers a bit. From a lifetime living in space to finally return to a planet she only has seen on pictures is quite a change, she says. And therefore, to give herself a bit more time to let the thought sink in, she lives and works on the Normandy a while, even as all the other of her race have moved to the planet already.

Down in engineering works also Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels, the two have worked on the ship since Shepard joined Cerberus for the first time and are very good friends with etch other. Both of them seems to have served the Alliance before, but dropped out of it because of the Alliance´s disbelief of what Shepard said about the Reapers. Later they have been offered jobs of the illusive man and that way got on the Normandy. And from there they have followed Shepard until this very day.

And last, but not least, Joker Moreau. From what Theodor can see he deals with almost everything with parody and is scarcely serious at times, something that Theodor finds irritating. But all in all, he is a good pilot, one of the best even. _But it´s a damn shame about his frail bone disease,_ Theodor thinks a lot of times.

But there is something strange with the ship. It goes to easy around here. The crew does half the work and gets the job done double time. Not that it should be any wrong with it, it all work pretty well, but Theodor can't lose the feeling that someone is polling some strings. He wants to make sure what is going on.

Theodor sits in the captain's quarters and read reports when his son, Matthew, comes in. Theodor looks up from the reports, and sees him glare on the shelves with model ships. The boy sleeps in the crew quarters, but he likes to come in here and just look on all Shepards things. The boy even wants to paw on all the models, something Theodor is unsure about. He has successfully kept the interested teenager away from most of the things in the cabinet. But Matthew can be persistent sometimes, and today was one of those times.

- Please, can I? Matthew asked while glancing at his father.

- No, you cannot, the Lieutenant Commander sighted and returned to his work.

- Why not?

- Because you shouldn´t take others things without asking. Leave it alone.

- How can I ask him? He is in a coma.

- Then wait until he wakes up.

- That can take ages.

Theodor turns his sight up again and narrows his eyes at the son.

- Matthew, he warns. Leave it alone.

The teenager gives the small ships one more longing stare before he turns away to play with the hamster instead. Theodor relaxes and continues with the report he currently read. Few minutes of silence go before the Commander stretches an arm towards the comm. to hail the crew.

- Mr. Donnelly, can you come up for a second.

- Aye, sir, a thick Scottish accent answered.

And some moments later Kenneth Donnelly entered the room.

- What´s this about? the engineer asked.

Theodor rose up so he can meet him face to face.

- I have noticed some strange statistics.

- What statistics?

The Commander showed the report and Kenneth skimmed thru it.

- I don´t understand it, sir. These numbers seem to be fine.

- Kenneth, I have been on many ships and have seen how every one of them operates. I understand that this one is by far the most advanced. But how advanced it may be, this ship cannot react to space junk in this way and this quickly.

Kenneth hesitates before he answers. And when he does, he sounds a bit unsettled.

- Oh, it´s must be Joker. He begins to be very skilled behind the wheel.

- It´s funny that you bring him up. When I showed this to him he said you and the others down in engineering could explain it.

Kenneth gets a blank face and silenced.

- Well? said Theodor when nothing comes out of the Scottish.

- I - I - I look it up, sir, Kenneth said and walk rapidly through the door, taking the report with him.

- Well, that was awkward, Theodor said to himself when the door closes.

He turns to his son to ask him what he thought of the engineer´s reaction. But the Commander sees, to his dissatisfaction, his son holding one of the model ships, and immediately gets other thoughts.

- Matthew!

The teenager jumps and almost drops it.

- Put it back, now!

- Geez, sorry, Matthew says irritated and begins to delicate put it back on the shelve.

Theodor sits down again and rests his head in his hand._ I believe I go crazy! I tell him not to touch it, and, of course, he does. I should put him in a leash._

Matthew O´Lorey

Matthew has been quite busy on his own. He had been walking all around the ship, studied everything and talked with everyone aboard. He can't believe that he is on the ship that saved the council space at least two times. It was so exiting it was almost unbearable. It is a shame that Shepard is in a coma. Even if that's why Matthew and his dad are on the ship it would be an honor to meet the first human spectre, something the eager teenager have only dreamed to do. Matthew knows that he must wait until Shepard wakes up again, even how long time it may take. But in the meantime, there is a whole ship to explore with a crew full with people that can tell a lot of stories.

He had covered the whole ship now, and talked to all crew members. Most talkative was Joker, who could sometimes not be capable to shut it. But it was all to Matthews enjoyment. And even if he came to the cockpit to hear Jokers stories at first he later could not stop notice the robot who also sat there. EDI was its name, and it had the shape and the voice of a woman.

- It´s here to help me move around due to my weak bones, Joker said many times. Don't bother with it.

But that would not help Matthews increasing interest for the thing, and one day he decides to ask about it.

- Where have you got it? It doesn't look like a usual design.

Joker frowned and took good time to answer.

- I… I don't remember, really. Hey, EDI, where did we buy you?

- The IV system was purchased at the Citadel, it answered. The body was acquired on Omega.

The last part sounded… off. And Joker got a strange look, like if even he was not prepared for the answer.

- "Acquired"? Joker, what does it mean by was "acquired"?

- Uh… Joker hesitated.

EDI turns its head and stared at the nervous pilot.

- Don't you remember? Daniel helped Aria T´Loak with that business, it said with a calm voice.

Joker stared back at it for a second, and then reclaimed his usual humoristic self. But if Matthew didn't mistake himself he could hear that Joker still was nervous.

- Yeah, now I remember. It gets all fussy when you are stuck on a ship.

- I can hear that it´s something else to it, Joker, the teenager said curiously.

- It´s because… uh…

The pilot and the droid looked at each other.

- It´s because Daniel did help a crime lord like Aria T´Loak, EDI filled in.

- …yes. That was off the record. We are not really supposed to talk about it.

Matthew was hooked; another story about Shepard interested him. And one that happened without Alliance knowing it was even better.

- What? Tell me, please.

Joker smiled with a small flicker in his eyes.

- Shepard will be so pissed, but all-right. You have to promise to not tell anyone. Not even your dad.

And an hour passed as Joker told an amazing tale, with EDI correcting and filling in at some points. After it was finished Matthew was amazed. Shepard was more complex than he realized. And if you believed Joker, the pilot had quite a big part saving the Lieutenant Commander from a big danger. As the teenager walked out of the cockpit he smiled elevated. _This is the best time of my life._


End file.
